


Alternate Universe

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: While being lost in one of Irelands' forests, Otabek meets a fairy.





	Alternate Universe

Otabek never would have thought that he would get lost in one of Irelands’ forests. It was off season, so he and the American team decided to go on a vacation – which was not a good idea, at least if we look at his current situation. He trudged through the bushes, trying to find his way out from the labyrinth of high trees.

After one hour of unsuccessful searching, he sat down, leaning his back against one of the trees. He pulled his knees to his chest, taking deep breaths. He never was the crying type, but he felt close to it. After all, he was only a 13 year old, who was lost without any hope of finding his way out of this mess. He looked up to the sky, seeing it was getting dark. Against his hard trying, two teardrops rolled down on his face.

”Hey, why are you crying?” Otabek looked up and his eyes widened. A few meters above him, there was a little creature, having beautiful wings on its back. Otabek reached one of his fingers out and the little thing landed on it. ”I asked you a question!” It seemed like the small guy started to become pissed off.

”I-I got lost,” Otabek answered to the question, feeling quite embarrassed. ”I came here to play with my friends, but somehow we got separated.”

”Being in this forest this late is not safe for a kid like you,” the little thing said, but when he saw Otabeks’ questioning look, a blush crawled onto his face. ”I am not a kid! I am a fairy and I am more than 300 years old!” Hearing the other chuckle made the little fairy grumpier.

”I am Otabek,” Otabek introduced himself, paying no attention to the fairy’s outburst. ”What is your name?” He asked with a gentle smile on his face. Never had he believed in fairies or any kinds of fantasy creatures, but seeing one in real life, changed his point of view drastically.

”Yuri,” the other said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, while he was sitting on Otabkes’ pointing fingers. He had blond hair and pretty green eyes, which made the young boys’ heart flutter.

”You are really pretty, Yuri,” the truth slipped through the others’ lips. Yuri blushed furiously, turning his head to the side. He had to take some deep breaths to stop his heart before it would jump out of his tiny chest. 

”Ju-just like I said, you are really lucky that I was the one who find you! There are really dangerous creatures in this forest who can cause you much troubles.” Seeing the interest on his new friends’ face, Yuri decided that he would continue. ”Like the goblins. They seem friendly and helpful at first, but then they will lead you to the giants who will eat you up in a second!”

Otabek had no idea how the goblins and the giants could be allies – in his opinion, the difference between their highs were too big for that – but he believed his friend. Suddenly, worry ran through his body.

”D-do you think my friends have been eaten too?” His lower lip quivered a little. That’s’ true, the American team did not practice at his home rink, but Leo was his best friend and he really did not want him to finish as the dinner of some giants who devoured humans.

”You were the only human I met during my night flight, so I do not think so,” Yuri said, shaking his head. Otabek was so relieved that a little sigh left his body. Suddenly, he felt really tired. The searching and the meeting with the unimaginable exhausted his body. ”Lay down and sleep! I will help you found your way out of here tomorrow,” The little voice was demanding again, but Otabek could hear out the worry from it. That made him smile once more.

”Thank you, Yuri,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. At that moment, he was more than grateful to this little fairy for finding him and bringing a little hope to the worst situation he had ever been in.


End file.
